You electrify my life
by Yuneyn
Summary: Prompto is ridiculously attracted to his best friend. He thinks that providing moral support while watching Noctis get ready for Citadel parties is absolute torture. Until he gets invited to one. And Noctis helps him get ready. (aka: Noctis is dramatically hot and Prompto is dramatically losing his mind)


_A/N:_ _Here I go again with titles from Muse songs~ Not sorry! (It's Starlight, if anyone's interested)_

 _This fic was born from a discussion with CatchTheGhost, so thanks a lot to her for putting this idea in my mind and beta-ing this after it was done! Discussing ideas was so much fun! *waves* hyperstorms for putting up with us!_

 _I've had so much fun writing this fic, you can't even imagine. I hope you guys will have just as much fun reading it!_

 _Also this is an actual one shot this time, I don't think I'll write anything else in this universe, it was really just for the mutual pining fun times^^ And things get a bit smuttier than what I usually write, so I hope I didn't write that part too badly._

 _I also want to give the biggest hug to voxiferous and everyone in the Chill FFXV & RP discord, because I love you all and that's a good enough reason for a cuddle pile. _

* * *

_'Is it okay that I think my best friend is really hot?'_

Prompto stared blankly at his computer screen, before proceeding to repeatedly bang his forehead on his desk. He couldn't believe he had just typed _that_ into the search engine; how had his life become this ridiculous, really?

Sure, Noctis was handsome in an obvious sort of way. It wasn't like everyone didn't agree on that already; and it wasn't like Prompto hadn't sometimes stared a bit too long at the photos he had taken of them together, sighing at the thought that Noctis was really lucky to be so good-looking.

But, suddenly, summer had come and uniform jackets had been left at home. Noctis had come to school with his shirt sleeves rolled up to his elbows, and that was when Prompto's life had become much more complicated. It shouldn't have been a big deal; those were just Noctis' arms - forearms even - for Shiva's sake, so why the hell had Prompto's gaze been drawn to them like this, his mouth outright watering whenever he saw the lean muscles move under Noctis' skin?

Noctis had looked at him weirdly, asking why his face was all red, and Prompto had deflected quickly, blaming the heat and turning his head away to face his desk. He had closed his eyes, tried taking deep breaths, and told himself over and over that this was stupid and was evidently going to go away.

Except, obviously, it didn't.

It was as if he had opened a can of worms. Prompto had started noticing a lot of small details about Noctis, and how his clothing always seemed to perfectly hug his frame. How there was the slightest hint of pecs underneath his black t-shirts in the summer. How his collarbone would show when he didn't button his shirt all the way up and let his tie hang loose. How even when autumn came and Noctis started wearing his jacket again, Prompto was still able to see how his shoulders had gotten a bit broader due to training. How his pants perfectly - _Stop._

Apparently, banging his head on his desk wasn't helping, so Prompto sighed and hesitantly looked up at the search results.

Results that were definitely _not_ helpful. Mainly because most of them were about the struggle to find dates when your best friend is a hottie and steals everyone away - _"345 Things That Happen When You Have A Hot Best Friend"_ \- and almost none of them mentioned the even harder struggle to hide the fact that your body seemed to be on fire when in close proximity of said best friend. Well, there was someone asking _"I have a sexual urge for my best friend. What should I do?"_ on a message board, but Prompto thought maybe this was getting a bit ahead of things; so he just kept scrolling, trying to ignore how hot his cheeks were feeling.

Eventually, he found another message board with a few people saying that it wasn't too unusual to develop feelings for one's best friend; and that he could always try and do something about it if there was a chance that this was mutual, or that it would eventually go away.

 _Mutual_ , Prompto thought. Yeah, right, like that was even possible. And besides, did he even have _feelings_ for Noctis? Sure, he was his best friend - his only friend, really - and he cared for him a lot but… This was just physical attraction, right? It would go away easily, right?

* * *

Prompto fleetingly thought that he was too young to die. It wasn't fair, he was barely even 17 yet; and yes, maybe he had been inappropriately attracted to his best friend for a good while now, but he was dealing with it the best he could. Sure, it sucked, and had led to some mortifying moments when he'd let the fantasies go a little too far - oh, how he loved his damned hormones. But still, he was doing everything he could to preserve their friendship, because it truly was the most important thing in his life. So, really, he didn't deserve this.

 _This_. Having to be here, in Noctis' apartment, providing emotional support while his best friend was getting ready for a party at the Citadel.

A _formal_ party.

And yes, maybe Prompto had already seen photos of Noctis in a fancy suit in the press, and no, they hadn't helped at all with his _problem_ \- but there was a difference between what a picture could show and the scene unfolding in front of him right now.

Because now he had to watch as Noctis went through various stages of undress _-_ as if he didn't already have enough trouble keeping his thoughts in check when his friend was fully dressed. Noctis would also walk in and out of his bathroom each time he needed to complain about one of the garments he was being made to wear, the back and forth making Prompto's head spin.

And Prompto, poor Prompto, had to sit here on Noctis' bed, smile and assure Noctis that he was looking good - _duh_ \- and make jokes to help lighten his friend's mood. But mostly, he had to pretend that he totally wasn't affected by the fact that Noctis was standing there, his black, slim-fitted shirt half tucked in his suit pants, belt unclasped, and fumbling with cufflinks while mumbling something about why he couldn't wear a normal fucking shirt with normal fucking buttons.

Still, Prompto had to avert his gaze when Noctis actually started tucking his shirt inside his pants and finally - _finally_ \- decided to clasp his damned belt. He swallowed hard and took a few deep breaths while trying to focus on his phone, his other arm tightly secured around his raised knees.

"So, red or gold?"

Prompto jumped at the question, and raised his head to see Noctis staring at him with ties in his hand, standing way too close to the bed for Prompto's comfort.

"Uh?" Prompto only managed to say.

"For the tie. Ignis picked two. Said I should choose, but I really don't care?"

"I… Uh…" Prompto vaguely wondered whether bashing his head against the nearest wall would make him look more ridiculous than he did right now, with his eyes wide and his inability to pronounce words.

Fortunately, Noctis seemed to think that his lack of answer was due to the fact that he simply couldn't decide, and he just sighed. "Yeah, I know, this is stupid, right?" Noctis asked, stepping away from the bed.

The small distance between them made Prompto feel as if he could breathe a little better. "No, it's just… I don't…" Hmpf. Was talking always this difficult?

"I'll go with the red one," Noctis said, looking at the ties with a thoughtful smile that changed into a smirk as he turned towards Prompto. "Like your face," he continued in a mocking tone.

Prompto was mortified. "Hey!" he tried, trying to settle his voice. "You… Your place's hot," he managed, reeling in his horror at the thought that he almost didn't say _"your place"_.

"Well, try wearing one of these things," Noctis laughed, before turning back towards the mirror and starting to work on knotting his tie.

There was the smallest bit of tongue sticking out of Noctis' mouth as he focused on his tie, and Prompto just wanted to cry because none of this was fair.

* * *

Noctis' suits gradually became more fancy, and while Prompto also became better at handling watching his best friend put them on, sometimes the smallest new thing could set him off again.

Like that stupid, stupid black waistcoat Noctis was wearing right now, with that stupid little buckle at the back that was tightening it just enough around Noctis' waist, highlighting his stupidly hot hips. And, of course, Noctis _had_ to be facing the other way as he rummaged through his drawers to find the only pair of cufflinks he liked, so that Prompto could get a good look at his back. Among other things.

Splayed on his belly on Noctis' bed, Prompto spent an embarrassing number of seconds staring like an idiot, his mouth hanging open, until what he was doing actually hit him and he quickly buried his face in the comforter. Only that comforter smelled way too much like Noctis, which was very much not helpful. Prompto found himself inhaling deeply, picturing finally grabbing these damned hips and pulling Noctis closer, and maybe running his tongue along the exposed skin of his neck, and- _Stop. Stop right now._

Prompto was well aware that his hormone-fueled fantasies had spiraled out of control, but he was also doing a pretty good job at never letting his imagination run free when he wasn't alone. Until now. Until that stupid fucking waistcoat.

"Found' em!" Noctis's voice brought him back to reality, and Prompto raised his head.

"That's great!" Prompto said, his voice barely quivering. Despite that damned waistcoat, he was kind of proud that he had mastered the ability to sound almost normal in these situations.

"So, you're staying here, right?" Noctis asked, putting the cufflinks on.

It was a Friday night, so Noctis had suggested that Prompto just wait for him at his apartment then sleep over, so that they could spend the weekend playing video games - or doing their homework, if Ignis asked.

"Sure," Prompto replied, smiling. "Text me if it's horrible there."

"You know I will," Noctis replied with a fond smile that triggered a warm feeling in Prompto's chest. "You know where everything is, so make yourself at home."

"Thanks, man. I'm pretty beat anyway, probably just going to take a shower and eat something in front of the TV." A _cold_ shower, that is. Because there was _no way in hell_ he would be doing _that_ at Noctis' place. The fantasies his mind came up with were already bad enough; he didn't need any additional guilt.

"Aw, that's low, telling me that when I have to go to the most boring thing ever," Noctis whined.

The sound of a throat being cleared came from the doorway, and Prompto almost jumped upon realizing that neither of them had heard Ignis come in.

"Contrary to what you may believe, your Highness, complaining about it non-stop does not make these _things_ go by faster," Ignis said.

Prompto couldn't help but chuckle at the offended look Noctis shot his advisor, earning himself the same look shortly after. Prompto just smiled and shrugged, and Noctis sighed, retrieving his jacket from its hanger and putting it on - finally hiding the most offensive side of the waistcoat.

"Good evening, Prompto," Ignis said, effectively making Prompto jump again when he was just starting to feel a little less on edge.

It wasn't that Prompto was scared of Ignis, really. Sure, he had been at first, but Noctis and he had been friends for like two years now; and the initial suspicion Ignis might have felt towards him had morphed into genuine friendliness. Especially as it appeared that Noctis managed to get ready way faster when Prompto was here to keep him company - something Prompto took some pride in, despite how painful it was to watch Noctis get dressed.

Still, Prompto didn't really need Ignis noticing his predicament, so he figured he'd better not move from his current position. Maybe it wasn't the best decorum to be lying on his belly across the Prince of Lucis' bed, but Prompto could always blame it on his lack of royal training. Besides, right now, the very insistent tightness in his pants was making it necessary.

"Hi Iggy!" Prompto exclaimed, hoping he sounded relatively normal to Ignis.

Ignis stared at him for a few seconds, and Prompto could feel his insides become very cold until he saw something that looked like amusement flash in the royal advisor's eyes. He didn't really have enough time to be confused, though, because Noctis was ready and had joined Ignis at the bedroom door.

"Alright, let's do this," Noctis muttered, and Ignis sighed, adjusting Noctis' jacket briefly.

"Thank you, Prompto, for making sure Noctis always gets ready," Ignis said, with Noctis rolling his eyes next to him.

"No problem," Prompto said with a smile. "See you later, guys. Have fun," he continued, winking at Noctis, and laughing when he only got a dark glare in return.

Prompto eyes had just gone back to his phone when Noctis' voice made him raise his head once more.

"Hey, Prom," Noctis said softly, looking at Prompto from the doorframe. "Thanks. You know, for the moral support."

Noctis had a fond smile on his face, and there was this warm feeling in Prompto's chest again as he felt his heart starting to flutter.

"You're welcome," he managed, and Noctis' smile widened before he disappeared.

Prompto waited until he heard the front door closing before letting his head fall into the comforter again. Noctis' smell was overwhelming, his heart was beating way too fast, he felt tingly all over, and he couldn't suppress the dopey smile on his face. His mind was sending him nice images of lazy mornings in bed, Noctis fast asleep next to him, dark hair falling all over his face; and Prompto let out a sound that was halfway between a groan and a sob as he tried to bury his face deeper into the comforter.

He was doomed, wasn't he?

* * *

 _'I'm in love with my best friend.'_

This wasn't even a question anymore, Prompto realized as he typed it into the search engine. He wasn't sure whether these feelings had been there all along, or if this was a side-effect of the physical attraction he was feeling for Noctis, but there he was. They would be graduating in a few months, and he had spent most of their highschool years pining after his best friend.

He wasn't sure what he was looking for, searching this online. It wasn't as if he believed there existed a magical solution for his problem. He had tried waiting, hoping his crush would fade away, but it had only gotten stronger in time.

Prompto didn't even hate the fact that he was in love with Noctis. In a way, it was exhilarating. Because they were so close already, spent so much time together and knew each other so well, it often felt as if they were a couple. Every smile, every laugh, every touch - all of this would make Prompto's insides melt, and somehow, he couldn't get enough of this feeling.

The downside, though, was that sometimes reality came crashing down. Hard. When he was alone at his place, faced with his thoughts, and remembered that this was as far as it was going to go. That his friend was a freaking prince, and that there was no way he would ever feel the same for him; because, really, what did Prompto even have to offer?

Prompto glanced at the screen, and sure enough, the first result was a headline he could fully identify with - _"I'm In Love With My Best Friend And It Is Slowly Killing Me"._ Still, upon clicking on the link, he realized that it didn't offer any sort of help at all. The second link was a list of questions to ask yourself in order to decide if it was worth making your best friend end their current relationship for you - and really, all Prompto could think about right now was how he was incredibly happy that Noctis had never showed any interest in dating anyone, because he had no idea how he would have reacted if that had happened.

In the end, his search didn't bring him an answer he didn't already know. The most important thing that he needed to ask himself was whether or not this was worth risking their friendship over.

And the answer was always, inescapably, _"no"_. Of course it wasn't worth it. Prompto could live with his feelings, with the occasional heartbreak and the unwanted physical reactions. But he knew he would never, ever forgive himself if he ruined this.

His friendship with Noctis was the most precious thing in his life. Being friends with Noctis, spending time together, all of this was worth the heartbreak of not being able to hold his hand or fall asleep in his arms.

He could handle it. And at least, he was the only one suffering.

Or so he thought.

* * *

 _"Holy fuck."_

"Language, Noct," Ignis sighed from the front seat, pushing his glasses up his nose.

"But, Specs, he's wearing a _suit_ ," Noctis said, his voice strained as he watched at Prompto fumbling with his keys in front of his building.

"Seeing as suits are mandatory for your graduation ceremony, I fail to see how this is a surprise," Ignis said, his voice tired.

"Do you always have to be a smartass? I'm dying here," Noctis whined, shifting in his seat as Prompto came closer to the car, waving happily.

"In that case, I might need to call Gladio; it is after all his job to make sure you aren't dying," Ignis replied, and Noctis groaned as he saw his advisor smirking in the rearview mirror.

"Don't you dare," Noctis hissed quickly before Prompto opened the car door and plopped in next to him.

"Hi guys!" Prompto exclaimed, a beaming smile across his face and the faintest blush appearing on his cheeks as he stepped inside the car.

Noctis had to swallow, because it just wasn't fair how his best friend could be so cute all the time. And _of course_ Prompto looked good in his suit; he _always_ looked damn good. The suit didn't even fit him perfectly; the jacket seemed a bit too large and the sleeves were a bit long; but the dark blue color, coupled with the fact that he had somehow managed to find a tie the same color as his eyes; well, it was just…

Well, it just _did_ something, even though Noctis couldn't explain what. Maybe it was the way Prompto's face stood out more, with his beautiful smile that could light up any room; and that stupid little blush that was almost always present for some reason, making his freckles more apparent - stupid freckles that were like little stars on his best friend's face.

 _Great._ Now Noctis sounded like a fucking _poet_.

"You okay, Noct?" Prompto asked, and Noctis realized he hadn't spoken yet.

"Uh? Yeah, sorry, zoned out for a second. Hi, Prom," he managed to say. He was grateful for once that he had speech training as part of his princely education, because at least he knew how to make himself sound normal.

"Apologies, Prompto," Ignis' voice came from the driver's seat. "It seems I was being a smartass."

Noctis was about to protest but Prompto burst into laughter, and just like that, Noctis felt his mood lifting.

"Can we please just go," Noctis muttered for good measure, before leaning against the car door, his face pressed into the window.

As Ignis pulled the car into traffic, Noctis risked a glance in Prompto's direction. Prompto was looking back at him with a shy little smile, the worry in his eyes silently asking if everything was fine.

Noctis couldn't help but smile in response, slightly nodding to ease Prompto's concern. Prompto's face brightened, and he beamed at Noctis before turning his head towards the window.

Noctis stared at him for a while longer, studying his best friend's features for the millionth time while resisting the urge to reach out and grab Prompto's hand.

 _Dammit,_ he thought, as he turned his head away. He had it _bad._

In the rearview mirror, Ignis just rolled his eyes.

* * *

Prompto stared blankly at the clothes that had been laid down for him on Noctis' bed, realizing he had no idea how some of them worked. The fanciest thing he had ever worn was the suit he had bought on sale for graduation, and it had just been a regular suit: pants, a shirt, a jacket, and a tie. Now, what was in front of him was… different.

He wasn't entirely clueless, though. After all, he had watched Noctis get ready for events like this one enough times to understand where which item was supposed to go - he just had no idea how to attach them to himself.

Maybe it didn't help that his hands were shaking with stress because this was the first time he had been invited to a party at the Citadel - _"At least with you it won't be so boring,"_ Noctis had said. Speaking of Noctis, the jerk had managed to get ready before Prompto arrived, looking absolutely glorious upon opening the door; and, well, replaying that moment in his head really wasn't helping Prompto right now.

At least he was alone in the room; Noctis was in the kitchen with Ignis, who had arrived right after Prompto and apparently needed to chat with Noctis about some meeting they had had earlier. He could rapidly slip into the shirt and pants - this, at least, he could manage - and look up the rest on his phone. If worst came to worst, he could probably ask Ignis.

There was absolutely _no way_ he would ask Noctis to help him with this.

Okay, he had somehow managed - albeit after a few tries - to attach that weird belt-thing around his waist. It now looked pretty much like the photos online, so he couldn't have done too bad of a job. He had no idea what that thing was called, so he had just done a reverse image search that had come up with a bunch of photos of guys wearing it - he had figured that he probably could imitate them well enough.

He was still struggling with the cufflinks, though, and on the fourth time he dropped them on the floor, he let out a string of curses a bit more loudly than he had intended.

Loudly enough for Noctis to barge into the room with an amused smile on his face.

"You okay back there?" Noctis asked.

"I… Uh… I should probably ask Ignis for help," Prompto said, a bit awkwardly.

"You wound me, Prom," Noctis said, pretending to look offended. "You know I _know_ how to wear these, right? I'll help you."

"That…" Prompto tried, but his voice died in his mouth as Noctis gave him a long once-over.

"Oh and also, your cummerbund is upside down."

"My what?"

"Your cummerbund," Noctis repeated, pointing at his own weird belt-thing, making Prompto's stomach drop.

Okay. Apparently the photos hadn't been helpful enough. This was not good.

Prompto swallowed hard as he saw Noctis retrieve the cufflinks from the floor. He wanted to protest, but no valid excuse came to his mind as to why he couldn't let his best friend help him.

There was no escaping this. All Prompto could do was stand there frozen, watching in horror as Noctis grabbed one of his wrists, gently tugging at the fabric of his shirt-sleeve and making the cufflink slip effortlessly through the holes. Their hands brushed as Noctis secured the stud on the other side, and Prompto shifted a bit. His heartbeat was becoming way too loud, and he wondered how Noctis couldn't hear it already.

Noctis reached out for the second cufflink on the bed beside him, and repeated the gesture once more. Again, Prompto could only watch, his nerves on high alert as Noctis slowly turned his wrist to access the cuffs, his grip firm but gentle at the same time. Prompto had no idea if Noctis was purposefully going very slowly - like he was enjoying this - or if it was a sick trick of his brain that distorted time to make him suffer more, but this was killing him. Even through the fabric of his shirt, every delicate brush of Noctis' fingers was lighting his skin on fire, and he hated that he was getting so worked up by something as simple as this.

When Noctis was done, he hummed happily to himself and let Prompto's arm fall back to his side.

"Okay, that's done. Now, let's see…" Noctis trailed off, giving Prompto's outfit a quick look over.

Maybe, retrospectively, Prompto should have noticed the way Noctis had been avoiding looking him in the eye just then; or how his voice had seemingly dropped an octave. Of course, just then, Prompto was far too busy focusing on his breathing to notice anything at all.

"Oh, right, the bowtie," Noctis said as he reached out for it, making Prompto wish the ground would swallow him already.

Things were very much _not_ going well, Prompto thought, closing his eyes as Noctis lifted his shirt collar and slipped the bow tie around his neck. Noctis' fingers grazed Prompto's neck and cheeks at some point, and Prompto couldn't help the small, high-pitched noise that escaped his throat.

"Ticklish, huh?" came Noctis' voice from way too close in front of him.

Well, that was still less embarrassing than the truth.

"I… uh. Yeah," Prompto breathed out quickly, hoping to the Gods that Noctis wouldn't pay attention to the fact that his voice sounded a bit hoarse.

There was a moment of silence as Prompto could feel Noctis' fingers expertly working just below his Adam's apple. Noctis was so close, Prompto could distinctly smell the fancy cologne he used for such events, as well as the familiar scent of his hair gel. He swallowed, and couldn't resist the urge to open his eyes.

 _Bad idea._

Noctis was _way_ too close for comfort. His head was tilted down slightly to look in the direction of Prompto's neck; there were dark bangs falling a little bit over his blue eyes - that were fortunately too busy focusing on the bow tie to notice that Prompto was staring at him - and there was that damned tiny bit of tongue, the one that was always there whenever Noctis was doing this in front of a mirror.

Except this time there was no mirror. There was just Prompto, with his ginormous crush on Noctis; and Noctis really was standing way too close; and that little bit of tongue poking out of Noctis' perfect lips was being way too distracting; because really, it would be so easy to close the distance and finally, _finally_ know how those lips felt like against his own.

As if on cue, Noctis' eyes darted toward his, and he averted his gaze immediately, feeling his face grow even warmer than before.

And maybe, if Prompto hadn't looked away, he would have seen that Noctis' face had become a few shades redder than usual when their eyes had met. But instead, Prompto had decided to focus on some random point on Noctis' wall, and was now trying hard to regulate his breathing while fighting a losing battle against his own body.

Noctis' hands kept moving at his neck, making some final adjustments. Then Prompto felt Noctis' fingers against his skin again as his friend pulled his collar down, and he knew that he was lost. There was no way he could get his body to settle down fast enough now, and these stupid pants weren't concealing _anything_.

 _Okay. Breathe._

Maybe this wasn't so bad. Maybe if he moved fast, he could hop into the bathroom and splash his face with cold water before Noctis could notice. And maybe, if Noctis did notice, he would either ignore it or laugh it off and everything would be fine.

"Alright," Prompto heard Noctis say, his friend's voice bringing him back to reality.

Prompto could feel Noctis' hands gently pat down his shoulders, flattening the shirt there - and it was absolute _hell_. He still couldn't bring himself to look at Noctis, though, so he kept his eyes firmly fixed on the wall.

"Now let's fix your cummerbund."

 _Oh no._

He had forgotten about that cum-whatever - _oh by the Six don't even think of making a joke here_ \- and now he could very distinctly feel a bead of sweat roll down his forehead as Noctis' hands tried to grab that stupid thing around his waist.

This had to stop, _now._

Without really thinking about it, Prompto suddenly grabbed Noctis' wrists and removed them from his waist.

"Don't," Prompto heard himself squeak.

Prompto felt Noctis freeze in front of him, and he knew he at least had to look at his friend now. Noctis was staring back at him with a confused look on his face, and Prompto bit his lip hard, trying to figure out something to say.

"I… uh."

 _Awesome. Very eloquent, Prompto._

Prompto saw something shift in Noctis' expression, and he realized that his friend seemed a bit flushed - wait, had he been like this the whole time? In any case, he could see the gears turning in Noctis' head; and as Prompto saw his friend's gaze shift downwards, he closed his eyes and awaited his fate.

Except there was only silence. Long, excruciating silence, and the deafening sound of Prompto's heartbeat. When he felt like he couldn't take it any longer, Prompto risked a hesitant glance at Noctis.

Prompto barely had time to register how much _darker_ his friend's eyes had become, because Noctis' hands suddenly grabbed fistfuls of his shirt and pulled him closer; and finally, _finally_ Prompto knew how it felt to have Noctis' lips against his.

It was like letting out a breath he had been holding for three years, like his whole being was finally able to relax and let go of all the feelings he had been trying to lock inside of himself - and at the same time, it was electrifying, lighting up all of his senses and burning fire through his veins. A sound died at the back of Prompto's throat as he closed his eyes, something halfway between a sob and a moan, because _dammit_ if he hadn't dreamt of this moment a billion times.

While Prompto's mind had needed a few seconds to catch up with the fact that _'omg Noct is kissing me, this is actually happening'_ , his body had immediately gone into autopilot. One hand closed on Noctis' hip and the other tangled itself in dark blue hair, as Prompto kissed Noctis back like his life was depending on it.

And really, at this point, it didn't seem like much of an overstatement.

It probably wasn't even a good kiss; they were too eager, crashing into each other so hard that their teeth clashed together, but Prompto couldn't care less. All he knew was that he needed more - more of Noctis to taste, more to touch, more to _feel._

Noctis was apparently on the same page, because Prompto suddenly felt his friend push him back until he fell onto the bed. They broke apart for a second, and Prompto's breath hitched as he glanced at Noctis, noticing the way he was panting, his face flushed, his lips swollen from kissing and his eyes dark and more intense than ever as he moved to straddle Prompto.

Their mouths collided again, Noctis' hands tugging at Prompto's collar to loosen his bow tie while Prompto struggled to pull Noctis' shirt out of his pants and that stupid belt-thing. Prompto was eventually able to slip his hands underneath Noctis' shirt, letting them roam freely across warm skin, making Noctis groan into his mouth at the contact.

Prompto felt Noctis' lips leave his own and whimpered quietly at the loss of contact, immediately following with a deep moan when Noctis started mouthing at his jaw. The bow tie now out of the way, Noctis was able to unbutton the top of Prompto's shirt, gaining better access to his neck and collarbone.

There were some vague thoughts nagging at the back of Prompto's mind, that this was going way too fast, that this was the opposite of getting ready, that Ignis was in the next room and was probably going to barge in at some point - but then Noctis bit slightly on his collarbone and all these thoughts were forgotten. Prompto's breath caught in his throat and he threw his head back as his nails dug into Noctis' sides, making his friend let out a loud moan as he lowered his hips on Prompto's.

 _Fuck-_

Not only was the friction all kinds of amazing, but knowing that Noctis wanted this - wanted _him_ \- as much a he did; well, it made everything even better. He lifted his hips tentatively, chasing more of this blessed contact and relishing the sound Noctis made against his neck as their bodies ground against each other once more. Prompto thought he could never get enough of this, and he moved one hand to tug at Noctis' hair, bringing their mouths together once more as he desperately needed to kiss him again.

* * *

One hand on the doorknob, Ignis froze and sighed deeply, putting his other hand over his face. Not only were they going to be late to the party - but if his ears weren't mistaken, he also had lost his bet against Gladio, who had assured him that _"these two idiots' hormones can't resist them playing dress up with each other"._

Well. As much as he wanted Noctis and Prompto to stop being oblivious and finally do something about the ridiculous tension between them, Ignis sure wished they had chosen a different time and place.

Especially since he now was left with the uncomfortable task of stopping them before this went too far, and he really, _really_ felt that this wasn't supposed to be part of his job description.

 _Well. Here we go._

Upon opening the door, he immediately averted his gaze from the two boys - who, fortunately, were still relatively dressed - and cleared his throat loudly.

There was a squeak - most likely Prompto's - followed by a rustling noise. Ignis had to pinch his lips together not to laugh when he finally looked at them, because this was sort of a hilarious sight.

Prompto had backed away on Noctis' bed, his face redder than ever and his eyes clenched shut as he tried desperately to button his shirt back up. Noctis was glaring at Ignis - a look that was probably meant to be angry and menacing, but was failing miserably as the Prince looked positively mortified, his shirt entirely untucked and his hair a mess.

"Ignis," Noctis hissed at him. "What."

Ignis sighed and adjusted his glasses. "While I am happy that all the obliviousness has come to an end, need I please remind you that we are being expected? So, do try to keep your hormones in check."

Noctis huffed, still glaring; but Ignis noticed that Prompto was now hiding his face in his hands, and realized that the boy probably didn't need any more stress regarding this evening.

"Noct, please go get ready in the living room," Ignis said quietly, shooting Noctis a look that said this was not the time to discuss this.

Noctis grumbled but actually dragged himself out of the room without a word. Ignis sighed again and stepped closer to the bed.

"Prompto?" Ignis asked softly.

Slowly sliding his hands from his face, Prompto hesitantly met Ignis' eyes. "I'm so sorry," he whispered. "It just… I'm really, really sorry."

Ignis smiled in spite of himself. "I must say, you used to help him get ready faster, not the opposite."

Prompto groaned and put his hands back over his face. "Oh Gods, this is so not how this was supposed to happen."

"May I weigh in?"

A muffled sound came from behind Prompto's face, and Ignis took that as a yes.

"You two will be fine. There might be an awkward talk ahead, but I have no doubt that this is something you will eventually laugh about," Ignis said, his tone gentle but with a hint of amusement. "Now, we really need to leave at once. I suggest you go splash some cold water on your face and then I will help you with your suit, alright?"

* * *

Noctis plopped into the backseat of the car, and risked a side glance at Prompto, who had his face pressed into the window. His best friend hadn't looked at him at all since Ignis had walked in on them, and he was starting to freak out. He had never wanted to snap like that, but when he had realized that Prompto was just as worked up as he was, he hadn't been able to hold back.

Retrospectively, it probably hadn't been a good idea to help Prompto get dressed. But it had just been too tempting.

Anyway, it had happened. And somehow, even though Ignis interrupting them was likely the most embarrassing experience of his life, Noctis couldn't help but feel a little giddy.

Because, well. It _had_ happened.

After spending most of high school imagining it, he now knew how it felt to kiss Prompto, to touch him, to hold him close. And while it had all happened in the span of a few minutes and ended in the worst possible way, Noctis really hoped it would happen again.

But most importantly, he really hoped that they were okay. Noctis couldn't live with himself if he had ruined their friendship.

However, Prompto was still not looking at him, and Noctis really didn't want to talk about this here, in the car, with Ignis in the front seat. So he thought he would just try a small gesture. Slowly shifting a little closer to Prompto, he reached out with one hand to place it gently over Prompto's - currently balled into a fist around the fabric of his pants - and squeezed slightly.

Prompto jumped a bit and didn't move, but Noctis could feel how his friend's hand was relaxing a little, loosening its grip on Prompto's pants to make room for Noctis' fingers instead. When Prompto squeezed his own hand back tightly, Noctis couldn't help but smile as he felt relief wash over him.

They were going to be fine.

* * *

If anyone later asked Prompto how the party at the Citadel had gone, he would have been damn well incapable of answering. Between the anxiety of actually being _inside_ the Citadel among all these high-society people, and the fact that his brain was still freaking out over what had happened earlier, the whole event had been a blur so far.

Despite the fact that they had been holding hands during most of the drive there, Noctis and he hadn't talked yet. In fact, Noctis had almost immediately been snatched away by a ton of people - they had been late, after all - and Prompto had only been able to see him from afar, watching his friend put on his "prince face" and gracefully talk to everyone.

But that was fine. Prompto would rather avoid any more embarrassing incidents that night, so keeping Noctis away from him was probably best. Especially since he was supposed to sleep over at Noctis' later that night, and he couldn't get his mind to stop imagining all kinds of scenarios.

Still, they should probably talk about it first, Prompto absently thought, gazing down at the sparkling city lights from the balcony he had retreated to. He felt both exhilarated by the fact that his feelings apparently weren't one-sided, and scared about what this would mean for them.

Hearing a knock on the window behind him, Prompto noticed Iris smiling at him through the glass. He sighed slightly and smiled back. Well, it was time to get back inside. At least Iris was easy to talk to, so if he stayed with her this might help the night go by faster.

* * *

They were finally back at the apartment. Noctis had dozed off as soon as he had gotten in the car - those events always took a lot out of him - and Prompto had simply spent the drive back staring out the window. Ignis had seemed quite relieved to part ways with them, and really, Prompto could not exactly blame him.

They were all alone now, though, and the heavy atmosphere between them was making Prompto feel a little nauseous. They remained silent the whole way up to Noctis' apartment, occasionally risking quick glances at each other but immediately averting their eyes. Prompto could only guess that Noctis was dreading talking about this as much as he was.

Noctis wasted no time kicking his shoes off as they stepped inside his apartment, and took two steps inside his hallway before stopping.

"Hey. I'm… sorry," Noctis said. He was facing away from Prompto, his hands in his pockets and his shoulders kind of slumped.

"For what?" Prompto asked, a lump forming in his throat as he finished untying his shoes and stood back up.

"No, not… that," Noctis stammered a little, and then turned to face Prompto, a pink flush appearing on his cheeks. "I'm not sorry about what happened. Just… Sorry that it happened like that."

"Oh," Prompto simply said, and he couldn't help but chuckle nervously, his hand coming up to scratch the back of his neck. "Well, I… I'm sorry too. I… I kinda feel like it was my fault."

Noctis chuckled softly, too, and leaned sideways against the opposite wall. "Well. You do look good in that suit," he said quietly, avoiding Prompto's gaze as his cheeks flared up.

Prompto choked at that, and felt his own face heat up as the nausea he had felt earlier was now replaced with way too many butterflies. "Well, you, um…" he started, his voice catching in his throat a little. "You too. You look good. In that suit. Well, any suit. Anything really. I, uh…" Prompto knew he was babbling but he couldn't stop himself, tugging anxiously at the hair at the base of his neck.

Another chuckle from Noctis fortunately stopped his mouth from uttering any more embarrassing things. He looked up and saw Noctis fondly smiling back at him, that sight alone making his nervousness fade away a little.

Prompto watched as Noctis took a few steps towards him, only to let himself lean back against the wall next to him. They stood side by side in silence for a few seconds, until Prompto felt Noctis gently grab his hand, intertwining their fingers together. His heart was beating madly in his chest, and he almost felt like he was floating. He had to ground himself somehow, or he was afraid his knees would give out and he was going to collapse on the spot; so Prompto let his head fall onto Noctis' shoulder, burying his face in the crook of Noctis' neck.

"I really, really like you, Noct," he whispered, and it wasn't even half of what he was feeling, but anything else would have been too much. Hell, he already felt like he was about to spontaneously combust as he said those words.

Prompto felt Noctis' hand tighten around his as his friend's head settled gently on his own. "I like you too," he heard Noctis say softly, and he just pressed himself closer against Noctis, his heart fluttering.

They remained like this for a while, the apartment silent save for the sound of their breathing and the faint buzz coming from the refrigerator. Prompto felt like he could stay like this forever, snuggled against the warmth of Noctis' body, relishing the way he felt - all relaxed and giddy and so, _so_ incredibly happy.

But the memories of earlier that night were still playing at the back of his mind, coupled with the knowledge that this was okay, this was truly mutual; and Prompto soon found himself breathing a little harder as he tentatively raised his head from Noctis' shoulder.

Noctis' eyes were boring into him, and Prompto shifted a bit closer, never breaking eye contact as he inched his face towards Noctis'. There was a brief pause as a silent exchange passed between them, before they both leaned in at the same time.

The kiss started slow and soft; and while this was not their first kiss, Prompto hazily thought that this one was probably closer to what a first kiss should feel like. There was none of the urgency from before; it was simply a tentative brush of their lips, trying to find the right angle and pressure to perfectly convey what they were feeling. It was sweet, and to Prompto it felt comfortable and familiar, like he had finally found where he truly belonged.

One of his hands still tightly holding Noctis', Prompto raised his other one to gently cup his friend's cheek, his thumb brushing softly at the skin where the slightest hint of stubble could be felt. Noctis sighed into the kiss, his free hand settling on Prompto's hip as he tilted his head a bit more, lips parting ever so slightly.

Prompto's hand moved higher, fingers tangling in Noctis' hair as the kiss deepened. He couldn't help the moan that died in his throat as Noctis pulled him a little closer, his friend's fingers tightening around his hip. Noctis' tongue against his was an intoxicating feeling, and Prompto's other hand soon left Noctis' grasp to slip around his friend's waist, bringing their bodies even closer.

What had started soft was soon turning eager again - not that it really surprised Prompto after what had happened earlier. Noctis' other hand was now on the back of his neck, holding him tightly in place as their tongues explored each other's mouths. Noctis' fingers were digging into his hip, his friend's hand warm through the fabric of his clothes, making Prompto tighten his hold around Noctis' waist.

They eventually broke apart, Noctis pressing their foreheads together as they tried to gather their breaths.

"So," Noctis breathed out in a voice that sent shivers up and down Prompto's spine. "Need help undressing?"

Normally Prompto should have laughed and probably swatted Noctis on the head for using such a bad pick-up line, but he was feeling so worked up again already that he barely even registered it. Instead, he felt a rush of heat in his lower belly, and had to bite his lip when he noticed how dark Noctis' eyes were - just like they had been earlier that night.

"Sure", Prompto breathed against Noctis' lips, and that wasn't the most eloquent answer, but really, he just needed those lips back on his own right now.

Noctis let out a soft chuckle against Prompto's lips before closing the distance again, both hands on Prompto's hips now as he slowly guided them into his bedroom. Prompto was gripping the fabric of Noctis' jacket as they moved, quickly sliding it off his friend's shoulders as soon as the backs of his legs hit the bed - but he didn't let Noctis push him back just yet.

Prompto's jacket soon joined Noctis' on the floor, and he felt his friend's expert fingers swiftly unclasp that damn belt-thing before pulling Prompto's shirt out of his pants. Prompto gasped in anticipation as he felt Noctis' warm hands against the skin of his back, the touch alone making electricity shoot through his veins

Prompto was busy fumbling with the stupid clasp on his friend's back, when Noctis suddenly nibbled his lower lip, a low groan dying at the back of Prompto's throat as he did. Noctis laughed softly before kissing Prompto again, bringing one hand to his own back and undoing the clasp in one skillful move. Prompto wasted no time untucking Noctis' shirt after that, immediately moving his hands to the front to unbutton it.

Noctis mirrored Prompto's actions, moving from the bottom of the shirt to its top, eventually tugging at the bow tie to remove it as well. Prompto also managed to remove Noctis' bow tie without too much trouble after a few experimental tugs.

Noctis' chest now exposed, Prompto tentatively let his hands roam across Noctis' skin, eager to hear his friend make the same sounds as he had earlier. When he ghosted his fingers along Noctis' sides and heard him moan deeply, vibrations echoing in their mouths, Prompto couldn't help but feel a little proud.

Prompto's little victory didn't last long, though, because Noctis suddenly broke the kiss, placing open mouth kisses along Prompto's jaw until he reached his ear. Prompto's breath hitched when Noctis playfully nipped his earlobe and then moved lower, biting and sucking his way down Prompto's neck and collarbone - until he reached a spot that made Prompto cry out a sound he hadn't even known he could make.

This was going too fast, and Prompto could already feel heat pooling low in his abdomen even though they still had most of their clothes on - but _screw it_ , he had missed his chance earlier; he wasn't about to slow down now. Grabbing the lapels of Noctis shirt, he started pushing it off Noctis shoulders, only to get it stuck at the wrists - _dammit_ , he had forgotten about those stupid cufflinks.

As Prompto was struggling vainly with the cufflinks - Noctis' tongue on his neck was, after all, very distracting - he suddenly felt himself being pushed down on the bed. _"Fuck this,"_ he thought he heard Noctis mutter, his friend's shirt hanging around his back as the sleeves were still stuck at the wrists.

Seeing Noctis hovering over him, his eyes dark and hazy with desire, prompted a fleeting image in Prompto's mind. He imagined the situation being reversed - him pinning Noctis down on the bed, wrists tied above his head as they were still trapped in the shirt, the prince at his mercy… The idea itself made the rest of Prompto's blood rush south, and his mouth went dry as he made a mental note to try that some other time.

Because this wasn't just some one-time thing, right?

Prompto didn't get the chance to think about that much more, as Noctis nudged one of his knees against the hardened bulge between his legs, his lips curling in a barely noticeable smirk as he did. Prompto let out a strangled cry and couldn't help the way his hips bucked, trying to add more pressure.

Noctis' smirk widened, and Prompto was torn because this was a _really_ good look on him, the kind of look that aroused him even more - if that was possible; but he also wanted to wipe that cocky smile off Noctis' face and watch him come undone. Quickly, Prompto shifted, spreading his legs and hooking one around Noctis' waist to bring their hips together. The expression on Noctis' face immediately changed, his eyes closing as he let out a grunt when their clothed erections rubbed against each other.

Prompto threw his head back, outright whimpering. His hands were gripping Noctis' sides, fingernails likely leaving marks as he just pulled Noctis closer down, the need to feel more of him overwhelming.

Bracing his arms on either side of Prompto's head, Noctis captured Prompto's lips in a desperate kiss once more, his hips rocking frantically. The kiss didn't last long, though, and soon they were just panting into each other's mouths, their foreheads pressed together.

Prompto's hips were rocking up, trying to meet Noctis' rhythm as he lost himself in the feeling. He knew he was close, and he really didn't want to hold back right now, not after tonight, not after fantasizing about this for three years - _no_ , it wasn't just that he didn't want to, he just _couldn't_ hold back.

"Noct-" he whispered, his fingernails digging into Noctis' skin even more.

"Yeah-" Noctis replied breathlessly, the hoarseness of his voice reverberating throughout Prompto's body.

The heat kept rising in Prompto's stomach, and he simply abandoned himself to the feeling, his muscles tensing as he felt his body reach its breaking point. Prompto cried out, his voice catching in his throat as he felt his release wash over him - and he vaguely registered the way Noctis' body stiffened above him as his friend reached his own climax a few seconds later.

Breathing heavily, Prompto felt the world slowly slip back into focus. There was the warm and familiar atmosphere of Noctis' room, and the comfortable way his back was being pressed into the mattress. The sound of their ragged breathing, and the weight of Noctis' body on his own. The way the soft breeze coming from the AC felt cool against his sweaty skin, and the growingly awkward dampness at the front of his pants.

 _Shit-_

As if on cue, Prompto felt Noctis' body shake slightly above his, his friend's face buried in the mattress next to his head.

"Fuck-" Prompto heard Noctis mutter, and it was now clear that he was laughing. "Did we really just…?"

"Seems so…" Prompto managed, shifting a little, as the position was becoming more and more uncomfortable.

Noctis must have gotten the message and groaned a little as he pushed himself up, rolling off of Prompto's body to land on his back next to him.

"I can't believe this happened," Noctis said, covering half his face with his hand while he was still laughing nervously.

"Honestly?" Prompto said, unable to suppress a grin. "I can't believe it didn't happen earlier tonight with how things were going."

Noctis huffed, and weakly swatted Prompto's arm. "Idiot," he said. "Well, maybe it was a good thing that Ignis interrup- _shit!_ " Noctis sat up suddenly as he said this, hiding his face in both of his hands.

"Noct?" Prompto asked worriedly as he pushed himself upright.

"Ignis is coming by to pick up the suits tomorrow morning," Noctis replied, his voice muffled by his hands.

"Oh-" Prompto simply uttered, too busy wondering how quickly one could die from embarrassment.

"That's all you have to say?" Noctis whined, turning his head to look at Prompto from behind his fingers.

Even though he was mortified, Prompto had to fight the urge to laugh. This whole day had been sort of ridiculous, after all… But in a way, it didn't bother him _that_ much.

Okay, maybe he could do without having to hand the pants he was currently wearing over to Ignis, especially after the earlier debacle. Other than that, Prompto seriously doubted that the memories of this day would make him do anything else but smile.

"Well… We could probably clean them up enough that he won't notice," Prompto said, wincing a bit at the idea. "Hang everything nicely. Outside your room. And not make eye contact with him for a month."

Noctis let his hands fall from his face and chuckled. "Yeah. Yeah, let's do that."

Then Noctis took one of Prompto's hands and looked him in the eyes, biting his lip as he struggled obviously to say something. When Noctis eventually just squeezed Prompto's hand and gave him a fond smile, Prompto understood anyway. He squeezed back, and leaned in slightly, allowing them to exchange a soft kiss.

"I should probably undress myself though," Prompto said teasingly as he pulled away. "Wouldn't want to ruin those pants even more."

Noctis scoffed and rolled his eyes at Prompto, making Prompto burst into laughter.

"Alright," Prompto said once his breathing had recovered, hopping off the bed to get his bag. "I should get some clean underwear too."

"Really?" Noctis asked, nonchalantly.

Prompto choked, and turned around to look at Noctis, who did not look that nonchalant after all, given how red his face was.

"Well, I mean… It's up to you…" Noctis said, scratching the back of his head and avoiding Prompto's gaze.

Prompto couldn't suppress a fond smile. His heart was starting to beat way too fast in his chest again, but seeing Noctis like that was somehow really endearing. He took one step towards the bed and reached out to ruffle Noctis' hair. "You're cute," he said, chuckling.

It was Noctis' turn to choke. "Oh Gods, shut up," he said, swatting Prompto's arm away.

Prompto just laughed. "Well, let's take care of the suits first, maybe," he said as he started picking up the pieces of clothing that had been discarded earlier.

Noctis seemed to be about to get up himself when Prompto smirked at him, holding out one of the cummerbunds.

"Noct," he said quietly, his smirk widening.

"What?"

"Is this thing really called a _cummer-_ something?"

Noctis looked back at him, deadpan, before letting himself fall face first onto the mattress, groaning loudly.

Prompto simply burst into laughter again.

* * *

Ignis rolled his eyes, wondering if those two really thought that leaving their suits hanging perfectly in the hallway would not arouse any suspicion. Honestly, given how Ignis knew them, the simple fact that the garments were neither on the floor nor on the couch _was_ suspicious. He sighed, picking the suits up by the hangers and wincing slightly as he made a mental note to bring them to dry cleaning later - just in case.

As he was about to leave, pondering whether or not he should wake them up - it was almost noon, after all - he risked a glance at Noctis' half open bedroom door and smiled softly.

Noctis and Prompto were fast asleep, snuggled under the covers in what was obviously a tangled mess of limbs - judging by the way Noctis' face was hidden in the crook of Prompto's neck and the one stray arm that was thrown over the lump of blankets.

Silently making his way to the front door, Ignis thought he would leave them be. For now.

* * *

 _A/N:_ _How does the word "cummerbund" exist, really?_ _(I'm sorry I discovered this word while writing this fic and might have giggled a bit too much at it)_

 _Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this fun little thing! Poor Ignis. He's going to need to get drunk after this. And tell Gladio, so the boys never live this down haha._ _(Also yeah, smut was short, but it seemed only logical at this point to be honest!)_

 _Thank you so much to everyone who reviews and adds my fics to their favorites, this is what keeps me writing! (And yes, I notice you, regular reviewers, and know that I love you)_

 _As usual, feel free to scream at me on Tumblr yuneyn and Twitter Yuneyn_ about those two, because they've apparently ruined my life and I can't stop writing about them._


End file.
